


In Sickness and in Health

by LadyJaguar



Series: Minific300 [3]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Henrik needs a hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Snuggling, Triple Drabble, minific300
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJaguar/pseuds/LadyJaguar
Summary: Part of a 300 word challenge on Tumblr, writing our favourite ships in non-sexual, intimate situations.One taking care of the other whilst ill.





	In Sickness and in Health

“You should go home.” John’s voice was a caress.

Henrik groaned. His cold had hit him like a truck and now his body ached all over.

By the middle of the afternoon he had to admit defeat. As he shivered in his car, summoning up the energy to drive, John knocked on the window.

“Out. I’m taking you.”

Henrik felt too ill to argue. John drove them back to their apartment.

“Get undressed.” He was handed a dressing gown and pyjamas.

When Henrik poddled out to the living room, John was in the kitchen, making his special cold remedy with lemon, honey and a large dash of whisky. He handed Henrik a hot water bottle and paracetamol, then guided him to the sofa, telling him to move at his peril.

It was useless to protest. Henrik collapsed on the sofa, hugging the hot water bottle and holding a tissue to his streaming nose. A pile of damp tissues lay next to him.

Soon, John came into the room bearing a tray with two steaming mugs.

“No doubt you’ve already given the cold to me,” he said. He curled up next to him as they hugged their drinks.

They watched Rebecca, the black and white version, or rather John did. Henrik lay across his lap and drowsed, enjoying the after-effects of the whisky-laced hot drink. When the film ended, John dropped a kiss on the top of his head, asking if he was okay.

“I’m dying,” Henrik groaned. The whisky and painkillers had worn off too quickly, it seemed.

“Where does it hurt?” John asked.

“Everywhere,” Henrik replied tersely.

“It can’t hurt everywhere. Show me one place where it doesn’t hurt.”

Henrik considered for a moment. “Here.” He tapped his lips.

John smiled knowingly and kissed him. “I think you’ll live.”


End file.
